


Fools Rush In

by eerian_sadow



Series: Sparkeaters and Other Walking Dead [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf-speedwriting, Gen, Psychological Horror, Sparkeaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The old stories are just stories, told to frighten the newly enframed or newly hatched. There is absolutely no reason for the Primal Palace to keep hiding its ancient secrets when Sparkeaters aren't real.
Series: Sparkeaters and Other Walking Dead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/18217
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> written as a fill for an old TF Speedwriting prompt (date unknown), "Don't go there"

_”Of course there are secrets in the Primal Palace,” the old Seeker had told him with a humorless smile. “We left a lot behind when we evacuated. And not just weapons and books, either. But only a fool would go back there. The Primal Palace is Lord Protector Bastion’s territory now.”_

Starscream had scoffed at the old mech and left for his mission without a second thought. Sparkeaters were hatchling tales, and the idea that the ancient Lord Protector was one of them was laughable. He had most likely deserted his post and mecha had gone out of their way to make it sound like less of the dereliction of duty that it had been.

He had landed on the wide entryway before the gate, paving stones--actual, organic stone--cracked due to age and lack of care in the unpredictable Cybertronian weather, and stepped inside without hesitation. The palace was large and imposing, but the old Seeker had transferred a map to him when he asked, and the location of the weapons research rooms was clearly marked. Finding what he needed should have been a simple task.

He ignored the whispers when they started. The voices either belonged to homeless mecha who had sneaked inside for shelter or malfunctioning drones that had survived the ages with piles of glitching coding. They were exclaiming over the shape of his frame or the state of his finish, and honestly, he didn’t need to give that flattery the attention the speakers so clearly wanted.

Even if it was true, and he was preening inwardly. 

“Hello, Starscream.” The voice, smooth and polished with an accent he didn’t recognize, chilled him to his struts as the flyer stepped into the first of the research rooms. There was no reason a drone or a homeless mech should know his name. “Welcome to my home. You should have called ahead. My servants would have been delighted to entertain you. We receive so few guests.”

“Who are you and how do you know my name?”

“Oh, Starscream.” A figure stepped out of the shadows with an amused smile brightening his finely sculpted face. The remnants of an ancient cloak hung from his shoulders and his paint was flaking away from his plating. “I might be a monster, but I still know how to access the news feeds. A better question might be, why were you foolish enough to enter a Sparkeater’s den alone?”

Fear sunk into his spark as Starscream understood just how wrong he had been. “I was taught that Sparkeaters were nothing more than hatchling tales, Lord Bastion.”

“Well.” Bastion took another step closer, and gestured to someone behind him. Starscream did his best not to panic as two previously unknown mechs stepped up and twisted his arms behind his back. “You will have time to learn the error of your teachings while you are my guest. But do not worry. It won’t hurt.”

“At least, not very much,” one of the mechs holding him added.


End file.
